carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cristove Vianna
]] 'Cristove Vianna'He was occasionally known by his English name, Christopher, during the early stages of his career. (22 March 1942 - 9 April 1986) was a Brunanter film director and occasional actor. Alongside Herbert S. Hosen and Abe Costello, he is considered to be Brunant's most significant cult figure. Biography Early life Vianna was born to a traditional Barzuna family in Brezonde. Unlike them, Vianna wanted to be free and enjoyed the weird and the wonderful. At the age of nineteen, Vianna was involved in a relationship with a 30-year-old American woman and since then, he did not stop going after women. Career Vianna's first films were made in the mid-1960s and his first feature film debuted in 1967 to largely negative reviews from a conservative media. His style was said to be "an expression of his exotic fantasies on the big screen" and often considered to be an expression of who he was, in opposition to his traditional childhood. Even so, Vianna often talked of Ennio Pazzini as his reason for going into film, due to his introduction of the surreal into Brunanter cinema. His first big film was The Magician in 1969. This was followed by Hipnosis in 1972 and Me, You and Him in 1974. His biggest success came with 20 Hours in 1976. He was thrust into the spotlight, but subsequent films were rather poorly made. They included Little Black Book (1977), At Sea (1979) and Murder Deep Inside (1981) His last film was made in 1981, after which he decided never to do film again. Many of his films can be said to reflect Vianna's life: The Magician and Little Black Book (his wild sex life) and 20 Hours (his troubled personal life). Personal life Vianna was involved with many women and had no respect at all. While a great director, he had a troubled and difficult personal life. He was known for being dominating, for hitting women and for never being the same person of the day before. He was a serial smoker and heavy drinker, and though he never really went for hard drugs, he was always in trances and strange states of being.Vianna is known to have visited mystics regularly. Keen on experimentation, Vianna's personal life shocked the nation when it was revealed he had sexual relations with men as well. He never had any children. Vianna made his greatest endeavor in 1981 when he decided to open up his own winery and produce wines himself. Vianna purchased a rather bad vinyard, though it was unknown to him and worked with his workers to produce a 1981 Listan. Deemed near-undrinkable after being tasted, the wines were seemingly destroyed and he sold his winery. The wines were rediscovered much later and are highly sought-after for their collector value. Cristove Vianna College in Charles Town is named after him. Hipnosis poster.png|''Hipnosis, 1972 Me You and Him poster.png|Me, You and Him, 1974 20 hours poster.png|20 Hours'', 1975 Notes Category:Directors Category:Dead people Category:LGBT people Category:Actors Category:1942 births Category:Barzuna people